What You Don't Know
by AlyCatt14
Summary: ON HIATUS! 16 year old Maka Albarn is a girl with a lot of baggage. Her father is abusive, she doesn't talk at school, she gets bullied and she's in a fight club. But one day when it's all too much to take she snaps. Now her life is turned up down and all around. I suck at summaries please READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the room, took my seat, and started on today's problems. 5 minutes later I finished. I pulled out my notebook and started to draw. I saw things fly pass my head. But I was too immersed in my drawing I barely noticed when the teacher came in.

Hi my name is Maka Albarn, also known as the schools play toy/punching bag. I have no friends. People don't like me. I don't stick up for myself. People think I'm weak. When they see me, all they see is a nerd. I get called names, and bullied because I'm smart. I have no family left except my papa. My mama died when I was little. Since then my papa has been abusing me. He doesn't care what happens to me. Just if I'm there so he can vent his anger out on me. I've had to become independent to survive. I don't ever talk at school. Never. The students at school always tease me about it, but I just ignore them and take the blow. When I was 5 I ran away. I stumbled around in the city after one of papa's beatings. While I was walking I ran into this guy. Once he saw me he took me to fight club to bandage me up. He had bluish skin and tattoos on his arms. Later on I found out his name was Sid. While he was cleaning my wounds he asked me what happened. I told him everything, he got mad when I finished the story and through things around the room. He asked me if I could fight. I told him I knew how to punch. Ever since then I've been training with the fight club. I'm 16 now, when I turned 14 the fight club asked me to join them. So far I've been in fight club for two years. They tell me I'm extremely skilled and I'm unbeatable. There the closest thing I have to family. They accept me for who I am, and love me like their own daughter. Joey and Danny are the most over protective of me and would 'kill' anything that would try to harm me. The club knows all about spirit. And trust me he wouldn't even be breathing if I didn't ask them to let me handle him on my own. So here I am now in stein's classroom, reminiscing and drawing while people try to through things at my head (they all have terrible aim) I laugh a little at that thought.

"Maka" my head shot up. I nodded to show I was listening. "Because I must be boring you to death, I want you to answer all of the questions on the board while I look at the pretty picture you've drawn me". Professor Stein said while fixing his glasses and gently taking my notebook. I smiled up to him while nodding and walked to the board. I already knew all the answers. Everybody laughed because I got caught off task (but I was already done smart ones) I wanted to say but I thought against it. I wrote all of the answers out in a matter of minutes. There were 42 questions and now 42 answers. After I was content with my work I walked back over to my seat and sat down. Professor Stein went to go check them. I had to hold back I giggle when I realized he still had my notebook looking at all my drawings. A few minutes later after he checked all of them he came over to my desk. "Maka, congratulations you got them all right" he said not looking surprised at all. The rest of the class was in shock. Stein looked up at the class. "Back to work" he barked at the class while turning the screw in his head. I think half of the class peed their pants. I don't know why everyone is scared of him. If you get past the creepy screw and the insane urge to dissect things. He's actually really cool. "Maka if you can I would like you to stay behind to discuss this" he said handing me the notebook. I gave him a quick nod and he went to go sit at his desk while I just doodled some more.

Time skip: 15 minutes later

"Alright everyone there will be no homework. Enjoy your weekend". Stein said as students practically hurled themselves through the door to get away from the creepy professor. I stayed behind like he asked. I walked over to his desk. "So maka do you know why I asked you to stay behind?" he asked while looking up at me. I shook my head as I mouthed the words no. He chuckled "well it's not because of your grades I'll tell you that". I just smiled and nodded my head. "You have a gift" he stated, I was confused. (Huh?) "Your drawings are very good. They look like a professional did them. To tell you the truth I would probably pay money to see them in a gallery". He looked at me like a father would to his son who just won the championship game. I was surprised; whenever someone sees my art they shun away from it and call it creepy. "You may go now Maka, but since your drawings are all different images I have to ask how you come up with these…..situations?" I nodded slowly then picked up my bag but right when I was about to leave the room. I looked pass my shoulder at professor stein. And said "professor I draw what I see". With one last glance at him I fled, almost missing his shocked but concerned face.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of this place its suffocating me. I can't believe I told him that. Sure he's the only one I trust here but still. Oh well what's done is done. As I got closer to the exit I slowed down to a walk. I pushed open the door and took in a breath of fresh air. I walked down the steps to my normal hang out. A over grown tree with roots coming out of the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. I sat down and brought my bag on my lap, took out my book and started to read. This was the only place I felt safe at school. No one bothers me here. I still have one more class but I couldn't take the suffocating aroma of the school so I decided to skip. I must have been so caught up in my book that I didn't hear the dismissal bell but I saw kids pouring out the doors eager to start their weekends. Next thing I know my book was ripped from my hands. I look up and there's raven and her followers. Raven Richard, she's rich, mean, snotty, and popular. She thinks she owns the school. She wears shorts that look like underwear, shirts that show more than enough cleavage and wears so much makeup she looks like a clown. Her 2 followers look like cloned copies of her with their hair blonde straight and noses stuck up. I get up and put a hand out for my book. "Oh you want this" she asks pulling it out of my reach when I try to grab for it. Then she turned around and through it into a pile of mud. "Opps sorry "she said mockingly. I went to pick up the book but she stepped on it."Your going to have to talk if you want it back" she taunted and kicked it with her foot. I went to pick it up again but she kicked it farther. "Did you hear me or are you deaf too" she said while taking one of my pigtails and pulling me up by it. I winced but she didn't care because she wasn't done yet. By the time she had me by my hair there was a crowed surrounding us. "awww is the little girl hurt?" she said in mockery puling it harder. "Come on talk! Can you even? Are you scared? Is the little nerd scared of me?" she laughed. I stayed silent showing no emotion, I knew they would keep doing it if I showed anything. "Huh? What was that speak up!" raven said. She brought her hand up and slapped me in the face. My head turned to the side as she did. There were gasps all around us. She dropped me to the ground smirk on her face as she watched me get up. "Well little nerd, this was fun but i grow bored of this. Leave" she said snarling as the crowd parted so I could walk away. They were all laughing at me. "Hahahaha that's probably why your mother killed herself. Because she has a pathetic daughter like you." She said laughing. I stopped dead in my tracks. I snapped. I walked straight up to her. "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BITCH!" I yelled in her face. I punched her in the face. A sickening crack was heard, she fell to the ground tears streaming down her face. The only thing that was heard was silence. Everybody was probably in shock that I said something and hit her to care about her bleeding nose. "She didn't kill herself!" I screamed at her a single tear escaping my eye . "You don't know a damn thing about me! Don't act like it! You fucking bully me every day! Are you happy now? Are you finally satisfied? I didn't do a damn thing to you! So why? Why try to hurt me? Why try to brake what's already broken!? You're sick if you have to hurt others to make you feel good! I may always be a nerd but you will always be a bitch!" I yelled at her. I turned to the people around us. "How could you all just sit there every day and watch this! Some of you even join in! Does my pain make you feel better? YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING! WELL ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I yelled loud at them. The crowd parted when I moved past them, their faces avoid of any emotion. None of them looked me in the eyes. The students who weren't in the crowd were looking at me no emotion on their faces just looking at me. "Maka!" I heard someone yell I looked at the school and saw Sid running towards me. He got closer and hugged me. "Maka, are you alright I heard you yelling and screaming." He said checking me for wounds looking at me with clear worry in his eyes. I cracked a small smile. "I'm fine Sid. I swear but Richard needs medical attention." I said with loathing in my voice at the end. His eyes widened "what did she say?" he asked with venom in his voice. I looked down at the grass. "She…She said my mother killed herself because I'm a pathetic daughter." I said with sorrow looking away from the grass and at him. He had anger written all over his face. "Sid its okay I know the truth, that's all that matters." I said. I hatted when he was upset about something over me. "Sid I have to go, spirit is waiting, but don't worry he probably won't be home." I knew it was a lie so did he but I really did have to go, if I wanted to be able to eat tonight. "Fine but you are sure you are all right?" he said even more concern etched on his face. "I'm fine" I said a small smile reaching my lips. He gave me another hug and sent me off. With that I went running to the place that I never called home.

Pov switch: Sid

I watched her run. Run to that evil man. Run to face another beating. The worse part I couldn't do a damn thing. That man's so wealthy he could get out of jail in 2 days tops for murdering 7 people. And its maka choice If she wants to leave she can, I just don't know why she stays. "Dad!" I saw black star coming up to me. "Dad, you know maka?" he asked me confused. "Hey Sid" soul said right next to black star. I nodded my head. "Black star I need you to follow her now it's an emergency, when she gets home safely then I want you to come home and tell me everything! Do you understand?" I said hurriedly. Black star nodded his head. "Good go now, you too soul. Make sure she is alright. And black star be careful." Once I said that they took off running hot on her heels. I hope they're going to be fine and not run right into spirits rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys made my day! :D  
-

Pov: (kind of) everyone

Maka ran, ran for her life. Ran because if she was late again she might not see tomorrow.  
-

Both boys went after the speeding girl, hot on her heels. "God why does she have to live so far away?" black star said huffing and looking like he was going to pass out. "Damn she's fast!" soul said speeding up so he wouldn't lose her. Black star followed his lead. 'Maka Albarn is not easy to chase' both boys thought as they followed Maka.

Pov: Maka

I have to keep going, I can't be late again. Not after what happened last time. I started to think back to freshman year when I came home late because I got a detention. I hugged my sides as if I was back in the basement counting the whip lashes. When I saw the dead end sign I slowed down taking in huge breathes of well-deserved air. I followed the small worn down path through the woods. I wasn't allowed to go through the front of the house, only the back. If I was caught in the front then he would lock me in the cellar without food or water until he felt that I needed a new punishment. As I neared the end of the path dread overcame me. There on the door step looking angry as ever was Spirit Albarn. I watched as he looked at his watch enraged that I was late. I quickly walked through the garden. As I came closer to the house he saw me, his anger turning into pure rage and hatred. He furiously walked up to me and slapped me. My head turned to the left, a wave of pain spread through me. I was too distracted by the stinging to notice he was talking to me. "MAKA!" he said viciously, another slap. My head turned to the right. Them he took my shoulders and started to violently shake me. "Yes" I spoke, my throat scratchy and tears blurring my vision. "Why were you late!" he yelled in my face as his hands went to my throat. His breath reeked of alcohol as he breathed in my face. Slowly he lifted me off the ground. "I...I. Got in a…f…fight" I tried to say, air escaping my lungs, making them burn. I started to see black spots everywhere. He got a pleased look on his face and dropped me to the ground. I gasped on my hands and knees trying to get air back into my lungs. "Who won?" he said sneering. I thought about telling him the truth but thought against it. "Th...they d-did" I said panting, trying to catch my breath. He started laughing amused, "I knew it" he sneered. "Worthless" he kicked me in the side. I landed a few feet away from him on my back. He came towards me "get up" he demanded. Slowly and shakily I got to my knees then my feet, trying to ignore the pain in my side. "You're just like your mother, a worthless weakling" he said smirking. That got me mad; I glared at him "don't you dare talk about my mother!" I shouted at him, kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. "Ahhh there's the fight I was looking for" he said getting up and dusting himself off. "You know Maka todays your 17th birthday. And I have a wonderful gift for you one we both enjoy." He stated, eyeing me with hunger in his eyes. "Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled at him, I got into a fighting position. He took another step closer to me as I backed away. "But baby if I did that then you wouldn't get your present. I'm going to make you daddy's special little girl" he smiled slowly as he advanced on me. "You know you are a very attractive woman, I surprised no one has noticed yet. But that's there loss and my gain." He grinned, the grin turning into a leer. "You sick bastard!" I yelled at him. He aimed a punch to my stomach; I dodged it and punched him in the face narrowly missing a kick to the side. I jumped back a few feet from him landing in a crouch position. He came forward running, aiming a kick to my head. I jumped to the left in a summersault in the nick of time. I ran towards him kicking him on the chest sending him to the ground. He turned to the left when I was about to put my heel to his face. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He got on top of me; I need him in the groin and kicked him off of me. "You little bitch!" he howled while getting up. He came at me again, this time I was ready. He came at me full speed. I dodged his punch and round house kicked him into the gardeners shed. The kick sent him inside the shed; he broke right through the door. I walked over to the shed slowly being careful. If he wasn't knocked out then he was going to be pissed. I would need to escape tonight, that meant he would need to be unconscious for that to happen. I waited for 5 minutes for any sign of movement. I got a little closer to the door. I didn't hear breathing. 'Must be knocked out' I thought as I walked away from the shed. All the sudden I felt myself being pushed to the ground, pain spread through me. I look up to see a very fuming, teed off spirit in front of me. He kicked my side. He jumped on top of me, a knife in his hand. "NOW, don't move or ill cut your pretty little face!" he said placing the knife at my throat. "Do it" I yelled "just kill me!" I screamed in his face. He got a crazed look in his eye. "Oh no you don't deserve death, you deserve much more." He slapped me in the face. Dazing me while he pulled of my coat and blouse, tears clouded my vision as I realized what he was doing. "Get off of me!" I screamed squirming in his grasp trying to get out of his tight grip. Now I only had my bra and skirt on, the rest of my clothes in a pile by the shed. "Now, now Maka hush. Everything's going to be alright" he said as he took off his shirt. "Just wait. You'll enjoy this sooner or later." He smirked. I couldn't move or talk. I was paralyzed be fear of what was about to happen. I tried on last attempt for help. "SOMEBODY HELP ME" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. But then I felt all of spirits weight fly off me. Slowly I opened my eyes to find a very pissed soul evens standing over the man I never called my father.  
-

Well there you go! Not quite sure if I did a good job on fight scenes though. So tell me if I did or not! Also I know this is a short chapter. But in my defense when I was writing the 'real' chapter my computer died and I didn't save it soooooooooooooo I lost everything :( but I still kinda like this chapter!  
Ha-ha So yeah! Don't Forget To REVIEW! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY! To tell you the truth I kinda forgot about it and plus I've had school too, and I'm really lazy. So I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in like, a month? But here it finally is so enjoy!

_

Pov: soul

I hopped over the fence and followed her through the forest. She started to slow down. I stopped, lungs burning for air. Gasping I saw her walk away, soon black star came behind me. "Where'd she go?" he said wheezing. I pointed strait too tired to talk.

"Let's go" I said nodding my head in the direction she just left. We walked a little ways until we heard a blood curdling scream. With that I sprinted to where the place I assumed maka was. What I saw made me want to throw up. There was maka pinned under a red harried man. He had her hands above her head and a knife to her throat. Her clothes ripped off and scattered around her. She was barely covered at all. There were bruises all over her stomach and chest. I snapped out of my shock as she screamed for help only for it to be muffled by the man. I ran over to him and ripped him off of her. I stomped over to him and kick him in the ribs with all the force a professional soccer player would to a soccer ball. He rolled onto his back and I kicked him again. I walked over to his body that rolled away a few feet and punched him right in the face.

"Disgusting" I spat at him as I stood over him glaring. At that moment black star burst into the clearing, taking in the scene in front of him. His face went to shock to pure furry in a matter of seconds.

"Black star!" I yelled at him, he looked at me. "Go get help!" as soon as the words were out off my mouth he bolted into the house looking for a phone. I saw maka open her eyes and look up at me with shock written all over her features. She had tears streaming down her face, she looked so scared. Like a little girl who lost her mother in a fair. I've never seen her like this. Not even when she was getting bullied at school, well that was until one of our gang would interfere and tell them to knock it off. The man underneath me started to move again, I kicked him in the head and he stopped.

"You're safe now" I said gently trying to calm her down. She looked up at me with fear clear in her eyes. Then she looked at the man, who I recognized as spirit Albarn, with such hatred and fire in her eyes; it would make even lord death look away. In the distance I could hear sirens. She got up slowly and started to walk towards me. She glared at spirit and kicked him repeatedly in the side, not caring that he was already unconscious.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him falling to her knees. "Are you happy now?" maka whispered as she broke down. I walked over to her shivering body. I hugged her, wanting to take all of her pain away. Wanting to kill the sick bastard that did this to her. She clung onto me for dear life. She hung on to me like I was her only life line in a ragging storm. Slowly I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. When black star came out of the house a few minutes later he looked seriously pissed.

"Is she okay?" he asked through clenched teeth. I looked down at the trembling girl in my arms. She was no longer crying but was shaking violently.

"She will be" I said glaring at the red head. "No thanks to him" black star snarled. He spit on spirit and kicked his leg to the side. The sirens were just outside the house now. I could see red and blue lights by the gates. Slowly I urged maka to stand up, she held on tighter but stood up. I held her just as tight. Soon the police and paramedics found their way to the scene. Two paramedics went to spirits knocked out form, followed by three police men that were handcuffing him. A police officer went to maka but she could barley string together a sentence. She held on tighter and whimpered when he got closer.

"You're scaring her" I growled at him putting maka behind me a little, and pulling her closer to me. I felt very protective of her. Ever since I saw her getting bullied in the schools parking lot me, and my gang have been helping her out. The first time I saw her was in the 8th grade. I just moved here and got lost in the parking lot. I came across maka and a group of girls. Two girls were looking through her bag while three big jocks held her down. When I got there the girls were sneering in her face and calling her names. But she just stood there; her face was a blank mask.

FLASHBACK _

"What do you want?" said a girl with black hair. She came up to me and started to rub my arm.  
"Oh you want to join in? Brutes, mark and Jack were just about to finish her off. You could join if you want but only if I get a kiss." I was disgusted to say in the least. She had a tank top and spandex on. She was wearing more make up then should be humanly possible. All in all my first impression was that she was either a whore or prostitute.

"No thanks I'm actually here to tell you to knock it off" when I said this they all looked shocked. The two brunettes were dazed and the three dark haired boys let go of the ash blonde. She fell to her knees, I went to go help her up but a hand stopped me.

"You don't want to do that" said one of the jocks. He had blue eyes, brown hair and a small scar above his eye brow.

"Why not" I said moving past him, reaching an arm down to the girl on the floor she looked up at me. I was startled when I looked into her emerald eyes. They were full of lies and secrets, there was something else to but I didn't get to see what because right then she got up and left. She just got up and walked away without getting her bag or anything.

"What was that for?" A jock yelled at me, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well there goes our fun! I'm out of here" whined another jock. Then he got a sick look in his eye. "Or maybe instead of beating up maka, we can beat up this idiot" he smiled at his 'smart thinking'. I was about to retort when a blue haired kid came out of no ware.

"Bow down peasant I am the great god black star!"he boasted.

"God black star can you shut up for like 5 minutes?" came a annoyed voice. Soon there were 5 people next to me.

"Richard leave him alone" yelled a tall dirty blonde with longish hair. Next to her was a black haired kid in a suit with 3 strips across his head. After him it was a little blonde girl that was wearing the same shirt as the taller girl. then it was a tall black haired girl with a high pony tail, and blue haired boy with a star tattoo on his arm.

"Why he's sooooo hot" said the girl I assumed was Richard. The tall blonde looked back at me and did a once over.

"I've seen better "she said looking straight at the black haired kid in the suit. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"So if you're done leering leave." Said the kid in the suit looking absolutely mad, now that I look at their faces I can see their furious.

"fine but news flash kid, you look soooo asymmetrical today" she winked at me then left with her 'crew' following her like lost puppies behind her. All the sudden the kid in the suit began to start crying and hitting the ground.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live!" he blubbered. The tall blonde walked up to him and started to pat his back.

"awww kid you're not garbage love you because You are so symmetrical." She said.

"Really?" he asked looking up to the girl.

"Really" answered the girl helping him up then giving him a peck on the cheek. They held hands again and looked at me.

"Hello let me formally introduce myself I am death the kid, kid for short" he introduced then stuck it out for me to shake. Then he pointed to the group "And these are my friends".

"Cool names soul" I said

"Liz"

"PATTY!"

"Tusbaki"

"BLACK*STAR!"

"Nice to meet you all, mind telling me who that damsel in distress was and why she didn't fight back?" I asked curious to who she was.

"Her names maka Albarn, daughter too spirit Albarn, she doesn't talk or fight back when people bully her." Said Liz looking pissed as she said the last part.

"Why does she get bullied?"

"Because she doesn't talk and she super smart." Patty said while drawing a giraffe on her wrist. I looked at everyone had mixed emotions on their faces.

"Her dads an ass" Liz said.

"She's so cute and Richard hates her" Patty and Liz said at the same time. The next time I saw her she was being corned in the cafeteria, by a purple headed girl. When I went to step in the others followed ever since then we have been keeping away most of the bullies, but there are some that go out of their way just to hurt maka.

END FLASHBACK_

I looked down at the girl in my arms; she looked so lost and scared. For a moment I thought about what would have happened if I didn't get there in time, but then she looked up into my eyes and all that mattered was that she was safe. And I knew that I would protect her no matter what the cost.

_

Okay so that's it! Sorry if it's too cheesy or something. I really like this chapter, because soul gets to kick spirits ass! Ha-ha! Again I'm super duper sorry about the REALLY LONG WAIT! Um I'm kinda at loss for what to do next. Any ideas? And I really love your comments and feed back so keep on reviewing! Is the spaceing okay? i know in some reviews that it needed some work. is it good? Also I will try to answer your comments and all that stuff too! Okay well that's it! Love you people bye!


End file.
